Motor vehicles, more preferably larger transport vehicles having a sliding door are known from the prior art. The sliding door closes an entrance opening in a neighboring or adjoining vehicle wall. In order to open the sliding door it can be slid from the closing position into an opening position via an intermediate position, in which the sliding door is displaced to the outside relative to the vehicle wall, in which the sliding door is arranged in front of an outer side of the vehicle wall, while the entrance opening is opened by the sliding door. As with conventional vehicle doors, an armrest protruding into the vehicle interior is also provided with the known sliding doors on which a vehicle occupant on a vehicle seat associated with the entrance opening can support himself. However, the armrests of the known sliding doors must not protrude particularly far into the vehicle interior so that these as a rule have to be designed very small and comfortable supporting of the vehicle occupant on the armrest is thus not possible. Although a particularly small armrest results in that the sliding door can be slid from the intermediate position without collision, but this is subject to the disadvantage mentioned above. Alternatively the armrests can be designed particularly large and thus protrude particularly far into the vehicle interior but the sliding door would then have to be displaced particularly far to the outside in the intermediate position in order to prevent a collision of the armrest with the neighboring vehicle wall during the sliding from the intermediate position into the opening position. However, a space-saving arrangement of the sliding door in its opening position would be prevented as a result.
It is therefore at least one object of the present invention to create a motor vehicle with a sliding door on which an armrest protruding into the vehicle interior is provided, wherein on the one hand comfortable supporting of the vehicle occupant on the armrest and on the other hand space-saving stowage of the sliding door in its opening position is possible. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.